Best Friends Brother
by Katarina Midnight Valintine
Summary: She likes him since 2nd grade, she's the bubbly, perky, head cheerleader, He's the loner, band leader, and next door neighbor. Her best friend is his little sister, what will she do? he's always there at football games, pep rally's, just to watch her. He's liked her since 2nd but just realized his feelings for her, what will he do when his sister is playing matchmaker?
1. Rocking out!

**Best Friends Brother**

Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

I was working on homework when my phone started ringing. I picked my phone up and answered it.

"Hey Lucy!" chirped Wendy

"Hey Wendy" I said

"Want to come over tomorrow after school? I need help with the routine" she asked

"Sure why not?" I said shrugging

"Want to spend the night?" she asked

"Sure "I said blushing

"Okay bye Lucy I have to go before jellal will want to talk to you for hours" she said laughing

"Okay bye Wendy" I said laughing

In the background I heard jellal telling Wendy not to hang up then the line went dead. Poor Wendy jellal tries to bond with Wendy. I just watch him try again and again. Wendy's a year younger than me. She's a junior; I'm a senior so is jellal and Mystogan. I have had a mega crush on Mystogan since we met when I moved here in 2nd grade. I had realized my feelings for him in sophomore year, even my dense best friend Natsu knew before me and my other best friend Levy. The weird, funny thing is that he lives right next door to me, and his room is across from mine. That's why when Wendy mentioned staying the night I started blushing because I'm staying the night with Mystogan also.

I looked at the time and saw it was 10:45 p.m. I should finish my homework and go to bed. I finished my homework and then got ready for bed. I put on a T-shirt and shorts on and put on dirty little secret by the all-American rejects and started rocking out.

-Mystogan's POV-

I was going to bed when I look out my window and see Lucy rocking out to dirty little secret, I really want to know how she feels about so confused. I've liked her since I was in 2nd grade but realized my feelings for her in freshman year.

Lucy's POV-Time skip- (Next Morning) 6:00

I woke up and got ready for school. I packed my cheer bag and grabbed my pink and blue backpack grabbed my phone and keys. I went downstairs and grabbed an apple and ate it. I got a message from Wendy saying 'can her and her brothers get a lift', I said of course.

-Wendy's POV-

I woke up and got ready for school and packed my cheer bag and my backpack and went downstairs to grab a bottle of water and an apple, I soon finished it and threw it away.

"WENDY!" shouted Jellal

"WHAT?" I shouted back

-AUTHORS NOTE-

HEY HEY MINNA!

I hope you like it so far I have it all written down just need to type it. You can also check out my other story called

Who are you exactly?

Anyway pleases Read and Review my stories

-Love Katarina Valintine


	2. Heading to school with my crush?

**Best Friends Brother**

**Kawii: hey guys I updated so yay, don't worry I didn't forget this story. I also updated Who are you exactly? And about to updated T-shirts and Missions**

"let's go before were late and get tardy's" shouted Jellal racing down the stairs while Mystogan just jumped over the railing

"Morning Jellal and Mystogan" I said smiling at both of them

"Morning Wendy" he said ruffling my hair and smiling

We walked to the car and piled in, Jellal put the key in the key slot but it wouldn't start. He kept trying but failing each time terribly. I grabbed my phone and texted Lucy; she said she'll take us to school.

"Dad forget to refill it again" said Mystogan

"Lucy said she'll drive us" I said

"Okay let's go" said Jellal getting out with his stuff

I looked at my brother Mystogan and saw a cherry red face. I always knew he liked Lucy, and that Lucy likes my brother, there either scared of confessing or dense, I bet it's the latter.

We all got out of the car and went to Lucy's house which is next door, I find it highly ironic. When we got closer, we saw Lucy waiting in the car already texting on her phone. We got in, me in the passenger seat and Jellal and Mystogan in the back, which startled her, which Jellal started laughing which earned him a punch from Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, thanks for driving us to school" I said hugging her

"Wendy how many times do I have to tell you, I don't mind driving you guys to school. Ya'll are my friends and I would love to help you in any way I can" said Lucy hugging me back than broke apart

"Hey Jellal, Mystogan how are you two?" she asked driving out of her driveway

"We're good Lu and thanks" said Jellal

"I still can't believe you still call me that, but your Jellal so I'm not surprised at all" said Lucy giggling

"What do you mean by I'm Jellal and you're not surprised" said Jellal

"Wendy you didn't tell him? "Asked Lucy ignoring his question

"No I forgot" I said blushing

"Wendy, What is it that I don't know?" asked Jellal looking at me

"Oh nothing" I said giggling causing Lucy to giggle also

So how was that? Kitty said if she doesn't get any more reviews she'll discontinue it and focus on her other stories. So if you love this story and want it to be continued review the story and check out her other stories –love

Kawii Kitty Kat


	3. A date?

**Best Friends Brother**

**Kitty: Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I have been studying for finals and working on my main story 'Who are you exactly?' anyway Happy Holidays!**

**Inu: I'm sorry I haven't been able to update either, and Happy Holidays!**

**Mysterious: No comment**

**Kitty: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**-Normal POV-**

**They arrived at a building with a big sign in front of it reading 'Fairy Tail High School', they arrived in the parking lot, and they all got their stuff and got out.**

"**Well, do ya'll have a ride home or not?" asked Lucy curiosity taking over**

"**No" said Jellal**

"**Well, I will take ya'll home since I am spending the night at your house" Lucy said Smiling a bright smile**

"**Ok thanks Lucy, well I have to get to the Student Council office, Erza is already there" said Jellal hugging Lucy than taking off**

"**Thanks Lucy, anyway we have to get to practice, we are running a little late" said Wendy**

"**Ok you go ahead Wendy, I will meet you there" said Lucy**

"**Ok, I will tell Mira that you will be coming soon" said Wendy running off toward the gym**

"**Thanks Lucy," said Mystogan**

"**You're welcome Mystogan, are you coming to the Pep rally tomorrow?" asked Lucy**

"**Of course" said Mystogan**

"**Lucy would… you uh… come to see my show on Wednesday night" added Mystogan blushing scarlet red**

"**Sure Mystogan, I would love to" said Lucy blushing cherry red**

"**Hmm" said Mystogan**

"**Anyway, I have to go to my cheer practice" said Lucy**

"**I have to go to band practice" said Mystogan**

**They walked away from each other madly blushing. **

**-Lucy's POV-**

'**He asked me to go see his band, I can't believe it! Oh my kami! What am I going to do? What am I going to wear?' I thought running to the gym room madly blushing**

**I soon arrived in the gym, I saw all the cheerleaders warming up. I looked around and saw a few people waiting to watch us practice.**

"**Hey Lucy, why is your face red?" asked Mira innocently**

"**Uh… we need to start practice… girls make a pyramid!" I shouted**

**They all scrambled to their positions and I smiled, this will distract them for a while, hmm… I will ask Wendy to help me decide on what to wear.**

**-Mystogan POV-**

**I finally asked her, I need Wendy's advice, she knows Lucy more than I do, hmm… know what do I do?**

**Lunch -Time Skip- (Normal POV)**

"**Hey guys" chirped Lucy walking to her group of friends siting at a big round table**

"**Hey Luce!" shouted Natsu running up to his best friend and tackling her to the ground**

"**Hey Natsu" said Lucy giggling**

"**Luce! I'm hungry, please buy me food!" Whined/Begged Natsu**

"**Ok, just let me get up" Lucy said smiling at her best friends antics**

"**Anyway, hey Levy, Mira, Erza, Cana, Ever, Lisanna, and Juvia" said Lucy waving at them**

"**Hey Lucy" they all chirped in usion except Juvia**

"**Hi! Love-rival" said Juvia**

"**Hey Gray, Elfman, Jellal, Gajeel, Freed, and Laxus" Lucy said Giggling**

"**Hey Blondie"**

"**Hey Lucy"**

"**Hey Lucy"**

"**Hey Bunny girl"**

"**Lucy is a manly man!"**

"**Hi Lucy-san"**

"** I'm not a man do you insist on calling me Bunny girl 3. Freed just call me Lucy, no honorifics 4. You're blond too!" said Lucy calmly yet scary**

"**Everyone is a man!"**

"**Your reactions are funny bunny girl that's why"**

"**Hai, Lucy"**

"**Whatever Blondie"**

**Lucy just shook her head and walked away to go get Natsu's food, with Natsu trailing behind like a loyal little puppy dog. (Well more like a loyal baby dragon but whatever) But what Lucy didn't notice was that a certain someone watching her from the band table.**

**-Mystogan's POV-**

'**Hmm… could I and Lucy be together?**

**This school has their own groups; everyone has their own group, like the musicians, nerds & geeks, emo & Goth's the players, the drama, the fashionesta's, the eco-kids, the punks and rockers, and the athletics, the cheerleaders and the jocks and the nature people, the skater's, the preps, the techno's, but Lucy's chose to be in the Natural group.**

**-Author's Note-**

**Kitty: Its only me and Mysterious tonight, my sister went to bed and my brother is tied to a tree in my backyard anyway I would like to thank all my readers and the people who favorite my story and me, of course all my lovely reviewers **

**13darksoulsand1madhater**

**And **

**Otaku with Keys**

**And**

**My sister Sneaky Matchmaking Inu **

**And **

**My Mysterious Boyfriend**

**Together: BYE BYE HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
